Talk:Mysterious Heroine X/@comment-151.15.255.122-20180108192650/@comment-28209103-20180108200327
Forget Jack she's outdoned by lots of 4 star assassin that will come after and by every SSR that will come out in the future. Slightly stronger attack and good passive, that's her only redeeming point but other assassin have active buff and Jack could just equip Imaginary around for better effect than her with same CE. 2nd skill buff somehow help her but that's her one and only useful skill, 1st skill are way too slow, too RNG dependent and the cooldown is too long for something that potentially does nothing, it's a trash skill through and through. her 3rd skill too is a trash, the occassion where you meet Rider and Saber on one quest is very rare and you have absolutely no reason to throw her into Saber quest unless you're that short of Archer (which is won't happen normally because every 3 stars archer is so damn broken in this game) at that occasion it's better to actually brough Archer alongside any assassin and MHX won't be seen on the top of the list of assassin you wanna brought. It's not like you're forced to only bring one or two class per quest either. overall she only have 2 skill; 1 useful and 2 half-useless one, Meanwhile all of Jack skill are essential albeit more situational.. at least she have 3 proper skill. Her NP bonus skill is nice for the occasion where you meet Rider saber face,, BUT Saberface are all female and Jack bonus are much better than her so on that occasion still no reason to use her on Rider saberface. There's also option of using her on saber saberface but you're better off with Archer in that case.. no reason to pick her over Jack too in this case.. A servant with 1 and a half skill (pre-interlude) try to do a lot of thing at once but suck at them all. Hardly useful even for the stuff she designed to do and her only redeeming feature is her own stat beatstick which is hardly matters since she doesn't have self buff.. there's a reason why she's sometimes crowned as joke SSR, the hidden SR and contender of worst SSR ever. and don't let me start on how expensive she is to level,, not to mention the Qp cost of SSR, she requires more than 150 Void meth and 120+ of Dragon fang.. for such shitty skill you need to pay that much material and QP, it's a total ripoff that even vanilla Artoria seems to be a bargain compared to her. Even if other have slightly more expensive materials it pays off since their skill does something, not for MHX.. even pre-interlude the only skill I level is instinct because the other 2 are total trash.. at least instinct help her to fill star pool when needed but the other 2? it's common to see the battle end without you touching the 1st and 3rd skill Just a friendly advice, from experience a couple of gold materials are way, WAY better than hundreds of bronze/silver materials. You're severely mistaken if you think gold rarity material is the harder to grind, at one point you'll have more gold materials than you know what to do while you must keep struggle with the lack of bronze and silver materials... the only gold materials that are important is gold gem